Aro's Little Princess
by BellaBaby2813
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Aro, one of the Volturi and is bored to death if even possible for a vampire and lonely. But that all changes when a desperate to die vampire named Edward comes along and takes her back to Forks with him.
1. The Meeting

Aro's Little Princess

Aro's Little Princess

I sat in the large meeting chair, just looking at my nails. My French tip was done quite nicely. Another vampire requested a hearing, and of course, me being Aro's "daughter", I had to attend.

My silver robe swished as they large brass doors swung open. Jameson and Riley, two of the guards, threw a boy into the room. I felt my jaw drop. He was gorgeous. His reddish brown hair was blown in every which way and he had dark onyx eyes. He was thirsty. My hand dropped into my lap in awe. I heard Jane chuckle, but I just ignored her.

I was mesmerized by the angel in front of me. He turned to glare quickly to the guards and then turned his attention to us. His eyes locked on my topaz eyes. I was different than my family. Human blood held no interest to me. So I fed on animals. Aro was quite upset about my feeding habits, saying it was unnatural. I really didn't care.

Once about two hundred and something years ago, a vampire with my feeding habits joined us. His name was Carlisle Cullen. We became good friends quite fast, but he left after a few decades, to go see the new world. It was a bittersweet fair well.

"What may we help you with?" Aro asked the boy. He looked about seventeen. He tore his attention from me to Aro. "I have come to request that you kill me." He whispered. My eyes grew wide.

What would cause him to want to die? "Have you exposed yourself?" he questioned. "To a human girl, but she died in a car crash." His voice cracked when he said that she had died. "Why do you want to die?" I shouted.

Marcus and Caius jumped at my voice. My breathing was uneven and I was panicking. Surely they wouldn't kill him. They wouldn't. I would not allow it. "I was in love with her." I was shocked. "In love? With a human?" Demetri scoffed. "Yes. I was." Edward's voice was grave. Poor guy. He just lost his love.

The doors opened again. The guard was carrying a petite girl, about the size of Jane. She was thrashing around. "Put me down!" she yelled. Her voice carried through out the halls. "Drop her." Marcus commanded. "Alice? What are you doing here?" Her eyes were furious. "I'm here to save you from making an idiotic mistake! Please tell me you haven't already asked." She begged. He just nodded. Alice went to punch him but he caught her fist. "But I wish to take back my request." He looked towards us.

"What?" Alice, Aro, Jane, and I all demanded. "I thought you loved this human." I scoffed. "Yes, but I can live without her. Besides, I found someone else." Edward smiled. "Huh? Then why--." He cut me off. "Because I just found her." I snorted.

"Jane?" Jane growled. "What's wrong with me?" her tiny face was furious. One, because I insulted her, two because she can't use her powers to hurt me. "Nothing. You are just simply evil." I shrugged. Jane began to charge me and threw my hand up. Jane hit the wall with a loud impact. "Wow. She's a telekinetic." Alice breathed. "If you are going to be mean, you are staying up there." I had been through this routine many times before. "So if it isn't Jane then its…" Caius trailed off.

"You." Edward and Alice nodded to me. I dropped my hand and Jane came flying down. "Me?!" I screeched. Alice rolled her eyes. The angel like me. Oh my god. I sat up and my robe swished as I walked up to him. I grabbed his hand in mine and I felt a shock run through my body. "Me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. When I saw you, I thought I had died already because an angel stood in front of me." Alice was frozen. Her eyes completely blank. "Me." I breathed. He chuckled. It sounded like music. "Yes." I squeezed his hand and started back to Aro. I was startled by Alice's sudden shriek and clapping. I turned around to see her bouncing up and down, clapping madly.

"She's psychic." Edward noted. "What did she see that made her a pogo stick?" Marcus was stunned. I don't know why. Aro was just like this. "I think I know." I smiled to her. She had a big grin plastered to her face. So did Edward. "Daddy…" I started to Aro. I was swinging side to side. "Daddy?" Edward whispered. "Carlisle never said he had a daughter."

I froze and whipped around. "Carlisle? As in Carlisle Cullen?" I was ecstatic. "Yes…" Alice trailed off. "Daddy I would like to request to leave with Alice and Edward. They have my feeding habits." I noticed Alice had topaz eyes like mine. "And I would be so much happier." I smiled.

He sighed and looked at Edward. "You promise to take care of my girl." I clapped and Edward just grinned. "Of course. No danger will ever come to her." I turned to my father. "Really?" he nodded and pushed me towards Edward. I squealed and ran to Edward. I jumped into his arms. Edward laughed and spun my around once. "By the way, my name is Isabella. But I prefer Bella." He smiled and I swore my dead heart flipped. "Isabella. A perfect match."

I heard Jane say "Aw! If Isabella was human, she'd be blushing!" I glared at her and jumped from Edward's arms. "Let me say goodbye first." They nodded and I walked over to Marcus. "I'm going to miss you Uncle Marcus." He smiled at me and I threw my arms around his neck. "How much?" I asked him. His power allowed him to see relationships. "Stronger than a werewolf imprint." He whispered back. I whispered a thank you and let go.

I skipped over to Caius. "I'm going to miss you too Uncle Caius. "Can you please ship out my car and belonging that I do not take?" he smiled and nodded. I swear if I were human I'd be crying. I hugged him goodbye and pranced over to Aro.

"I'll miss you daddy. I promise to visit." He nodded sadly and let me go.

Demitri walked over to me. "I'll miss you Isabella." I growled at him. "I've told you to call me Bella for what? Seven hundred years?" I heard Edward's and Alice's jaw drop. He nodded and hugged me goodbye. "Sorry things didn't work out. You'll find someone." I whispered encouragingly to him. "Thanks." Ah Jane.

"Even though we are technically sisters, I'm not going to miss you very much." She growled at me. "But for old times sakes…" I smiled devilishly. Her eyes became red saucers. I lifted my finger and she rose. She began to spin in circles.

"See Jane spin!" I chuckled. I heard Alice laughing hysterically and the rest attempting to hold back giggles. "You are about to see Bella dead!" she yelled. I ignored her silly threats and began to flip her. "See Jane flip!" The gentleman couldn't hold their laughter in any longer. "Bella stop! I'm going to be sick!" she yelled. I just chuckled and began to flip her faster. "No seriously! I just ate! Put me down!" her face was an alarming shade of green. I really didn't want to see her puke so I dropped her. "See Jane fall! Bye!" and I grabbed Edward's hand and ran out.

Alice came out a second later. Her nose scrunched up in disgust. "Did she?" I was shocked. I never made Jane sick before. Alice nodded. "Ew!" I yelled. "Isabella Marie Volturi!" I heard Jane's enraged roars echo. "We better go!" I laughed and grabbed their hands and ran them to my room.


	2. Princess Isabella?

Aro's Little Princess

DISCLAIMER: Hello! My name is not Stephenie Meyer! And I do not own the books Twilight! Get the picture?

Aro's Little Princess

Chapter 2

Alice gasped when she saw my room. "Wow." I had to admit, I loved my room. It was plum, navy blue, and silver silk. "Thanks." I grinned and grabbed my suitcase. I began to stuff it full with my favorite clothes.

"Wow, your closet is fuller than mine." She ran her hands along my clothes. "Thank you. I have had a long time to acquire most of it." I ripped my favorite yellow dress off the rack.

"How old are you?" Edward asked. "I turned one thousand this year." I heard their sudden intake of breath. "One thousand? Wow, and I thought I was old." Edward chuckled. I punched his arm playfully. "Hey!" Alice grabbed a pair of Gucci shoes. "Oh my god! I have the same pair!" I just chuckled.

"So you know our father?" he questioned. I nodded. "Very well. I'll tell you all on the plane." I zipped up the bag and threw it on my shoulder. "Come." I motioned for the door. Edward grabbed my hand subconsciously. I smiled.

"Good bye Gianna." I smiled to her. She nodded and we left. It was Twilight so we were okay. Of course some passers recognized me. "Princess Isabella! Are you leaving?" they asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yes. I am going to America." They smiled sadly. "Good bye! Long live Princess Isabella!" they yelled as we walked away.

"Princess Isabella?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I grimaced. "Yeah. See I make a lot of appearances for the Volturi and everyone assumed I was royalty." I shrugged. Alice laughed. "I guess so." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I was afraid it would be permanent.

"Hey Edward, since I so heroically saved you, you owe me the Porsche I drove here." Alice poked his rib cage. He rolled his eyes. "Porsche? What color?" I asked her. "It was a yellow turbo 911." She sighed. I chuckled and dug into my purse. "Here." I tossed her a set of keys. Her eyes grew wide. "What's this?" she was flipping them around.

"Keys to a yellow turbo 911 Porsche." I smirked. Her eyes lit up. "Really?" I nodded. "I have plenty of cars." She was giddy again. "It'll be shipped over." Alice started clapping again. "What other cars do you have?" Edward asked. Such a guy question. "An Acura, a Lamborghini, another Porsche, and a BMW." I love speed. His jaw dropped. "Wow. Rosalie is going to want to check them out. She's never played with a Lamborghini or a Porsche before."

My brow furrowed. Who is this Rosalie? I prayed it wasn't competition. I lead them over to a black limousine. They both froze. "What?" I had already climbed in. "A limo?" Edward asked in disbelief. "Remember? I'm royalty." I chuckled. He slid in and Alice followed. "Tell me about it." Inside was a flat screen TV and a hot tub. I had them remove the mini fridge. I had no need.

"You do have a less conspicuous car right?" Edward asked. I laughed and nodded. "The limo is not following." He relaxed. "Airport." I said to the driver and he sped off. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I felt that spark run threw me again. I snuggled into his chest.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" Alice chimed. I rolled my eyes at her. "So Edward, what's your power?" I asked casually. "I read minds. But for some reason, I can't read yours." He looked down at me, frustrated. I laughed. "It's my other gift." It was quiet for a moment. I'm sure they had many questions, but so did I.

"Who else lives with you?" I asked. Alice smiled. "Myself and Edward. My husband Jasper also lives with us, along with Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme." I smiled. So Carlisle found someone. It was a very large coven. It must scare father. "Large coven." I noted. They smiled.

"So what's you story?" Edward asked. "It's rather long." Alice sighed. "We have time." I nodded. Of course. We have all of eternity.

"I was born roughly around the year one thousand. I lived in Volterra with my parents. I was kidnapped to be their food when I was eighteen. But when Aro saw me, he commanded me out of the room. I was terrified. I just sat in the hallway, hearing the horrible screams coming from inside the room. And the disgusting crunching sounds."

"About six hours later, Aro came out and requested I come in. He told me what they were and he was interested in me and wanted me to change. If I said no, I would die. I wanted to save my life, so I let him change me. "

"It hurt so bad! I have never felt a pain like it ever. I felt as though I was being burned." I noticed Edward was very tense. "I was deathly bored after about a hundred years. There wasn't much to do. Human blood disgusted me. I went for a very long time without feeding. Aro and Caius were very worried."

"Then one day when I was outside in the garden, a bear approached the pond. I went wild and launched at it. It was so good! I realized I could live off of animals. Then around two hundred years ago a vampire came to stay with us. He was a animal eater too. We bonded very fast." I smiled at the memories. "Carlisle." Alice smiled.

"Yes. I was very upset when he left. I never had any one after that. They all tried to force me with Demitri, but we never clicked. Same with Felix." I knew I edited a lot, but my life wasn't very interesting. "Princess? We are here." I looked up to see the airport.

I was so ready for my life to finally became interesting.


	3. Remember Me?

Aro's Little Princess

DISCLAIMER: Is my name stephenie? Nope! Is my last name meyer? Nada! So do I own Twilight? Didnt think so.

A/N sorry about the last two chapters! i forgot to space!

Aro's Little Princess

Chapter 3

As we began to descend into rainy town, Edward squeezed my hand. "We're here." I smiled into the rain. I would be able to go outside now. When we got to the gate I saw a welcoming party for us. I recognized Carlisle right away. I burst into a smiled, but then got very worried.

"Will you're family like me?" I asked. Edward smiled. "Of course silly!" I relaxed. There was a big muscular guy with curly brown hair. He was holding hands with a blonde girl that had curves in all the right places. I assumed they were Rosalie and Emmett. A tall blonde man had his eyes set on Alice and I guessed that he was Jasper. And last there was a medium height woman with caramel colored hair holding hands with Carlisle. She must be Esme. Carlisle looked puzzled as though he was doing a tough equation. Esme wrapped her arms around Edward and hissed at him. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" I almost laughed. "Sorry mom." She turned to me.

"Who's this?" she could tell that I was a vampire. I smiled and Carlisle gasped. "Isabella?" he stepped forward. "Hello to you to Carlisle!" I let go of Edward's hand and wrapped my arms around Carlisle's neck. He hugged me back. "Oh my. I haven't seen you in over two hundred years!" he chuckled.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked us. I let go quickly. "It's a long story." Alice laughed humorlessly. "Well why don't we head home and you can explain." Esme seemed slightly irritated. It dissolved when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "Of course." I gestured for them to continue.

We went to the garage and separated into two different cars. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper went into a red M3 BMW and Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I climbed into a black Mercedes. I caught Carlisle staring at me in the rear view mirror. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked Edward. "No. It's just I haven't seen you in years!" Carlisle shook his head in disbelief. "So what have you been doing?" he asked casually. "In all due time." I smiled graciously.

We pulled into a long drive way leading up to a large white house. "Welcome home." Esme smiled to us. I couldn't tell if she meant it to the both of us or not. Edward grasped my hand and led me inside the house. I had to admit it was pretty. Mostly white everywhere. They could use a splash of color maybe. I should talk to Esme about getting a pretty stained glass vase or something to liven up the place. It was much different than Volterra though.

Edward and I sat in the love seat across from the family. "So tell us your story." Emmett grinned. "Well my name is Isabella. I prefer Bella though. I don't remember my original last name it was so long ago." I stared off into space. "How old are you Bella?" Jasper asked. "She should be around one thousand." Carlisle was staring at the ceiling as though trying to remember. "One thousand this year." I smiled proudly. All of their jaws dropped.

"Wow. You're older than pops here." Emmett playfully punched Carlisle. "Yeah Carly's pretty old." I chuckled. Carlisle's eyes narrowed and everyone else's grew wide in shock. "What? What did I say?" I questioned. "No one's ever called Carlisle Carly before. Well, Emmett did but he got thrown out the third story window." Rosalie hissed. I slunk into my seat. "It's alright Princess Isabella." Carlisle chuckle. I groaned. He knew I hated my title.

"Princess Isabella?" Emmett stuttered. They were all laughing except Alice, Edward and Carlisle. "Yes. Princess Isabella. That's what the people of Volterra called me." They all froze. "Volterra?" Rosalie almost growled. "Yes. I'm Aro's daughter." I was concerned. I hoped I hadn't offended them. "Wow. The old man has a kid." Jasper shook his head. "Kids." I smiled grimly. "Kids?" He was taken back. "Yes I have a sister, Jane and a brother, Alec." Oh how I hated them. Of course they were fun to practice on. "Ah. How are they doing?" Carlisle asked. "Annoying me to death like always." I shrugged. He chuckled.

"So tell them what you powers are." Alice said excitedly. I smiled and pointed towards Emmett. He was a big guy, perfect for my stunts. He began to levitate. "Whoa! Put me down!" he yelled. I just laughed and raised him higher. "Telekinetic." Jasper breathed in amazement. "She also is disgusted by human blood and can block her mind." Edward said proudly. "Well Bella." Esme said standing up slowly. "Welcome to the family." She smiled warmly to me. "Welcome sis. You're a Cullen now." Emmett slapped my back. They had no clue how much joy I took from those words. I was wanted, not look I was in Volterra, but loved.

"Would you like to see our room?" Edward asked. His eyes thrilled at the word our. I smiled and we ran up to his room. I pushed the door open and revealed the room. I gasped. It was gold and black. A vast music collection was on one side of the room. The other half was consumed by a glass wall and black couch.

I noticed a small closet. "I'm going to need a larger closet." I noted running my hand along his CDs. He chuckled. "We'll figure it out." I suddenly felt a pair of large arms wrap around my waist. He pulled me to the couch and I sat in his lap.

"I know we just met and all but I think—I think I love you." He grinned. I was thrilled by his words. He actually loves me. Me! The deplorable creature I am, the angel loves me. I pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips to his. He seemed very shocked by what I had just done. But it vanished quite quickly as he pressed harder. I loved the way his lips felt against mine. The molded together like a perfect fit. I pulled away after another minute of pure bliss. "There is no think. I know I love you." I smiled and went in for another kiss.

A/N

Ya i know they got to together pretty fast, but its supposed to be like a love at first sight thing. That's why Marcus said it was stronger than a werewolf imprint. and again sorry bout the last two chapters!

REVIEW!!


	4. Town Folk

A/N: Thanks to all of you that have already reviewed

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that have already reviewed! It means so much to me! Keep 'em coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own anything… poor me. ******

Aro's Little Princess

Chapter 4

It's been three wonderful months since I followed them here. I must say, it was the best decision I have ever made.

"Bella! Oh dear Princess Isabella!" Emmett called. I was going to kill Carlisle for telling them I was Princess Isabella. Emmett won't drop it now.

"What do you want Emmett?" I was watching an amusing sitcom. We didn't have TV in Volterra.

Emmett's reaction when he found out I didn't know what a Halo was hilarious. "How could you live that long without video games?" I just shrugged. I still found them boring.

Emmett pranced in front of the TV. "Hey!" I tried to look around my bear of a brother. I threw the remote at him, trying to make him move. It broke in half. "Not again!" I cried.

That was the forth one I broke in a month. "Spin me." He commanded. "What?" he was wearing a grin that a child did when it stepped into a candy shop. "Spin me! Please!" he cried.

I groaned. "Not right now." This had become his favorite game. He loved to be flipped around.

He found it especially amusing when I let him play Superman. "Emmett! I need a jack!"

Rosalie called. Ah I loved Rosalie! She also loved me. Well she loved my cars. Right now she was tinkering with the Lamborghini.

"Dang it. You owe me Bella!" Emmett called as he dashed out of the room.

I growled once he was gone. "Hello love. Emmett getting on your nerves?" Edward kissed my forehead. He was so sweet, the perfect gentleman. I didn't deserve such a guy.

See, I'm not a stuck up princess! I smiled as he sat beside me. "Have you decided when you are going to go and meet the town folks yet?" He grinned.

I sighed. I had been trying to put this off as long as necessary. The chance of me being recognized as royalty was high, especially since Emmett went around telling everyone the new girl was a princess from Italy.

I still needed to kill him for that. And I couldn't twirl him as punishment like Jane because he enjoyed it!

"Fine. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and went for the door. Edward pulled me to a halt.

"Are you sure you want to go right now?" he looked into my eyes. Since he couldn't read my thoughts he constantly read my face. I nodded slowly.

He sighed deeply. "Always so stubborn." I grinned and stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

When I pulled away I whispered, "But you love me." He grinned that crooked smile that I fell in love with. "That I do."

I watched the people gasp as we walked by hand in hand. Younger females were glaring at me and ogling Edward. The older females were muttering about how "that boy is no good. How could he bounce back so quickly after Allison's death?"

Every time I heard it I flinched in pain. I knew Edward loved me, but he once loved another. Enough to die for her.

I always worried I wasn't enough and thought I should go home. Then Alice would throw a very pointy shoe at my head and tell me this WAS home.

And all the males had obvious lust in their eyes. I smiled kindly to them all, I wasn't one to be rude. A few times Edward growled in which I assumed that the fantasies of males were a little too much.

I felt something tugging on my pant leg as we walked along the street to a little boutique Alice had told me about. I turned around to see a tiny little girl with wild blonde curls smiling shyly at me. I bent down to her height.

"Hello sweetie." My voice was dripping like honey. Her eyes grew wide and she was locked in my gaze. "Are you really a princess?" she asked quietly, still mesmerized.

"I'm going to kill Emmett." I muttered low so she wouldn't hear.

I smiled and she shrunk back. I forgot my skills, how I was with humans.

A few times I had to accompany them on their fishing trips. Aro was pleased on my skills he begged me to go more often. I absolutely loathed it.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked with big innocent eyes. I laughed and grabbed the pen she held in her hand.

"You're pretty. I like you eyes too. They're gold." She smiled and swayed side to side.

I quickly signed my name and stood up. "Princess Isabella Marie Volturi." She said proudly. "Where are you from?" she asked. "Volterra, Italy." I smiled grimly.

Please don't let the little girl want to visit. "I'm going to go ask my mommy to take me there!" she yelled running away laughing.

Poor little girl. Maybe they will leave her be. They normally didn't steal from inside the city.

I bought a few things at the boutique when I told Edward I wanted to go home. He agreed gratefully; obviously annoyed by the thoughts of those around us.

When we got home, I noticed how dark Edward's eyes were.

"Edward, go hunt. You need it." I scolded him. He hated leaving me alone.

"Alice is here. I'll be fine." And with that I pushed him out the door.

"Alice keep your mouth shut!" I heard Edward growl to Alice as she bounced inside.

"Hello Bella. Lovely day isn't it?" she sang, skipping to the staircase.

What did the pixie have to hide?

**A/N: Can any of you guess what she has to hide? I shall give you a virtual cookie if you guess correct. And I know they are moving very fast but it's been six months so… Edward is old fashioned, but very impatient. At least when it comes to certain matters. **


	5. The Secret

DISCLAIMER: They only thing I own is my laptop on which I am typing this

**DISCLAIMER: They only thing I own is my laptop on which I am typing this. **

Aro's Little Princess

Chapter five

"Alice!" I yelled as I ran up to her room. "Go away!" she giggled. "No!" I shouted and pushed open the door. She shoved a big notepad under the covers on her bed.

"What's that?" I asked warily. "Oh, just some details I'm going over for a big project I'm working on." She smiled deviously. "What's the project?" I glared at her.

"Oh it's a surprise." she winked. "Ask Edward, it's his secret." My eyes grew wide.

"Secret? What secret?" I thought we didn't have anymore secrets. We told each other everything. "Yep!" she giggled and ran to her couch.

I smirked when I saw her favorite Prada shoes. They lifted slowly up. "Bella?" she asked carefully. "What was the secret?" the shoes were on the ceiling now.

"Bella! Those are Prada! Give them back!" she screamed reaching up high trying to grab them. Poor little girl, she's too short. "Nope. Secrets then shoes."

She pouted and continued to jump. "Please! Put them down! I got them in the seventies! They don't make them anymore!" she looked as though she was going to cry.

"Mhm… naw. I'm good." I laughed. She turned to glare viciously at me.

"Isabella Marie Volturi! You give me back my shoes!"

I laughed evilly. Oh god, I'm turning into a Jane! Ah! Stupid child rubbed off on me! "Please! I'm positive Edward will tell you later on tonight, maybe tomorrow!" she cried, desperately grabbing for the shoes.

"We're back!" I heard Emmett call out. "Jasper! Help me!" Alice cried. Jasper was up here in a flash. "What's the matter?" he ran over to her. He was distressed.

"Bella is levitating my favorite Prada shoes." She pouted. He relaxed and began to laugh. "That's what you are freaking out about?" he laughed.

She slapped his arm. "Yes! Now help!" Edward and Emmett came into the room.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Oh Alice said you had a secret so I levitated her shoes because she refused to tell me. Care to share? Or else Alice's shoes meet the mud." Alice gasped.

"Edward! Tell her!" Edward growled at Alice. "Not now Alice!" I frowned and moved the shoes to the window. "No!" she reached out to grab them and I shot them back to the ceiling.

"Jasper!" she called. He sighed and reached up to grab them. He grabbed them and began to pull. I tried to pull them back up. It became a tug a war.

"Don't snap the straps!" Alice squeaked. Finally Jasper won, no damage done. I growled.

"Stupid low ceiling." They all laughed. I stormed out of the room and down stairs.

"Bella!" Edward called out to me. I ran to the meadow he showed me a few weeks ago. He followed. He was faster than me so he kept up. When I reached the meadow, I was still furious. I hated surprises. They knew that.

"Bella…" Edward reached out to me. I pulled away. I knew it was stupid. I knew I shouldn't be mad. But I was. "Bella…" he called again.

"Why can't you tell me this secret? What's so bad about it?" I was hurt. That's why I ran. I realized I wasn't that angry, just hurt. "I wanted to do this differently." He mumbled. He walked over to me and grasped my hand.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked quietly. I glared at him and he sighed deeply. He let go of my hand and back up a little.

My eyes grew enormous as he slid down on one knee. Edward pulled out a small blue box from his pocket. I gasped.

"Isabella? I love you. More than you can comprehend. I know we just met a few months ago, but I know I want to spend eternity with you. You and only you. Will you marry me?" he looked up through a his thick eyelashes.

The look in his eyes were pleading and the color was a soft butterscotch. I covered my mouth in awe.

"Of course!" I squealed. He broke into a grin and stood up. His arms embraced me and he kissed me passionately.

"Thank you." He whispered when he finally pulled away. And with that he slid the ring onto my finger.

**A/N: SORRY THAT'S SO SHORT!! Ok, I know this is happening super fast, but there is so big matters coming up that will take a while, so I needed to get this out of the way, cause it will make absolutely no sense if I do it later. **


	6. When in Rome

Disclaimer: Just borrowing Stephenie's character for a bit

Disclaimer: Just borrowing Stephenie's character for a bit. Don't worry, she'll get them back….eventually.

Chapter 6

When we got home, Alice was standing on the porch looking very smug. "I told you Bella! Jeez, you didn't have to torture the shoes." I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

"Thanks Alice." It had taken her by surprise. And trust me, that's not east to do.

"For what?" she asked quietly. Shock was evident in her tone.

"For…everything." Alice smiled and hugged me back. "No problem. That's what family is for."

I heard a loud obnoxious "Aw!" come from behind us. Alice let go and looked pissed. She tore off her shoe and chucked it at Emmett.

"Ow! What was that for?" he ducked out of the way of her other heel. "For ruining that very precious moment!" I chuckled and walked inside.

"Edward?" I called out. He had disappeared when I hugged Alice. "He's upstairs with Carlisle." Jasper didn't even look up from the show he was watching. I figured it was something about the Confederates because he was yelling at the TV.

"No it was '64! Not '65!" he shouted. I slowly tiptoed up the stairs and stopped when I heard the voices coming from Carlisle's study.

"I just think your moving a little too fast. Allison only died six months ago. And now your engaged to a girl from another country. Part of the Volturi to be in fact." Carlisle said calmly. I gasped, but quickly covered my mouth before they could hear it.

The door was slightly cracked. I could only see a sliver of Carlisle's face and Edward's shoulder. "I know how it may seem Carlisle, but I really love her. I—" Carlisle cut him off.

"I don't doubt that you love her son, it's just… she seems like a rebound, as they say." I heard Edward's enraged huff.

"She's not a rebound!" He hissed. "Edward, think about how the town may see it. They one girl you have ever dated here, and were attached to the hip twenty-four-seven dies in a car crash. You go away for a trip to Italy because you need time away from all the memories, as what we told the town. And then you come home with a princess!"

Venomous tears filled my eyes and I looked away. "Your point is?" Edward's voice was back to a calm reasoning tone. It hurt. He was being calm after that. "I think you two should slow down. I have nothing against Isab—Bella. I have known her longer than all of you. I also know her _better_ than all of you. Did she ever tell you about Rome?"

My teeth snapped together. Oh he better not. "Rome?" Edward asked confusedly.

"Yes, Rome. When I was living with the Volturi, a few of us went to Rome. To make a story short, she put the Denali girls to shame."

I closed my eyes. I can't believe Carlisle just told him that. That was two years I wish to lose forever. Dang vampire memory.

"What?" Edward wasn't breathing. I couldn't hear any breathing going on but Carlisle's.

"Yes. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. I believe her total was around two hundred in two years. It was a bet she placed with Heidi. Heidi said Bella wouldn't be able to get more guys than Heidi. You know Bella. Fierce and never turns down a challenge." Carlisle grimaced.

"So she slept with two hundred men?" Edward asked threw closed teeth. "Oh no. Not just slept. Married. She married them and then left. She has many last names…" My tears began to flow over my eyelids.

Pictures of the men I betrayed flowed behind my closed eyes. Names labeled each picture. Names that I tried so hard to forget, but that lingered like the smell of fresh baked apple pie on a hot summer day.

But this wasn't sweet. It was bitter. The apples aren't ripe, just barely growing. The batter had too much salt in it. Its not a pleasant pie what so ever.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I heard a concerned Rosalie ask. I froze. Carlisle and Edward both looked at the door.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly. I took off running. "Bella!" I heard a few cries from behind me. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran.

I stopped though by a log. Not far from the house. I wanted to make sure no one was following me.

For sure they would all find out about my disgrace. Not one of them would want anything to do with me. Edward would despise me.

Sobs were threatening to take over. "Bella!" I heard Alice call. She was close. Too close for comfort.

I got and started to run. Trees flashed past me in a green blur. I started to smell salt water. An ocean began to make its way into my view.

It was a cliff. I sat down, dangling my legs off the edge. The sobs came. It was inevitable.

From a distance I heard my family calling me. Wait, they aren't family. Not anymore. The Cullens. That's what they are. Not family. They wouldn't want such a disgrace amongst their perfection.

The air began to reek of something rotten. Like rotten eggs, which may I add smells much worse as vampire than human and rotting trees. I wrinkled my nose.

What was that smell? Jeez, did something just _die_?

A few low but vicious growls came from behind me. I turned around to see three very large wolves. They had their teeth bared and they were about ten feet tall.

One was a russet brown, another one was gray with dark spots on his back. The last one was a deep chocolate brown. They looked furious.

Normal wolves wouldn't come his close to a human, let alone a vampire. They would stay far away. I smell like predator, not prey.

But these weren't normal wolves.

They were werewolves.

_**A/N: Cliffy! So…what do you all think? **_

_**Btw, I need a beta! Any one wants to take the offer?**_


	7. Never Looking Back

A/N: I must say I am very proud of myself

Disclaimer: Name still isn't Stephenie….

Chapter 7

I gulped loudly and stumbled to get up. "Um hi. I'm Isabella. I like to be called Bella. I'm from Italy. You ever been?" I stuttered.

It was unusual for a vampire to be nervous like this, but I was. The chocolate brown one snapped its teeth. "I guess not. Great place. You should go one time. I just moved here. I'm staying with the Cullen family. You may know them…" The only advanced closer.

"I guess I should stop ranting now." The russet brown closed its jaws and smirked a wolfy smirk.

"Bella! Run!" I turned to see a panic-stricken Rosalie waving furiously towards herself. Facing the Cullens or being mauled by werewolves.

I think I'd rather have the Cullens. I might be able to live through that one. I bolted towards Rosalie, but didn't stop.

The wolves were following. I found out Rosalie was faster than me and swooped me up as she ran.

"Put me down Rosalie!" I said. "No way! You'll run off again." I squirmed but she just tightened her grip. "Stay still Bella!" I pouted and crossed my arms. She came upon the Cullen mansion and finally set me down.

Only to grab my arm tightly. Damn it.

"Bella!" Alice called excitedly. She ran up and hugged me. "What happened?" I think this was the first time I heard Emmett acting serious. Wow. What did happen?

"Bella ran into the Quileute wolves." Rosalie panted. Emmett walked up and wrapped his arms around me. Rosalie breathed out a thank you and braced her hands on her knees.

"Don't do that again. That was a far run with a lot of weight. I am not use to that at all." She plopped on the ground. Edward ran out of the woods. I sighed.

"I assume you told them why I ran?" I asked Carlisle and Alice. They both exchanged a look. "Yes." They whispered simultaneously. "Well then if Emmett, you could let me go. I'll go pack. I can be out of here in ten minutes." I whispered.

I saw looks of enrage, hurt, and confusion. "Why do you want to leave?" Esme asked quietly. "Don't you all hate me? I mean I'm a tramp. I have been married 256 times." The Cullens all grimaced.

"That was a long time ago though, wasn't it?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, about two hundred years ago." I shrugged. It was a short time to me actually.

Edward appeared in front of me. A look of pain written clearly across it. I was developed in a bone crushing hug. Not that it could literally crush my bones.

"Don't you ever run off like that." He murmured in my ear. "Edward." I tried to say. I had no air in my lungs. "Edward." I said again. "Edward!" I attempted to shout, still coming out in a whisper.

"Yes?" He still didn't let go. "Can't breath." I choked out. His grip loosed up but he didn't let go. "Thank you." I took in the unnecessary air.

"You can't go Bella." Emmett said sadly. "Who else will spin me?" I chuckled, but stopped immediately when I saw his devastating eyes.

"You want to leave?" Edward whispered, pulling back to look in my eyes.

"And I have already done so much work on the cars. I can't stop." Rosalie said, already regained her breath.

"And what about the wedding? I am having so much fun!" Alice complained.

"Please, don't leave me." Edward pulled me back, whispering as quietly as he could. "Please, don't." His voice cracked. I sighed.

"I really just need, time alone. I need to leave for a while. Too think. I'm sure you guys could use a break from me too. To get the spoiled princess out of your hair." Esme gasped.

"Darling. We don't think that about you! We could never!" Edward was crying lightly, no tears formed but the movement through his chest was present.

"Emmett some help?" I asked. Edward's grip tightened. "No." He murmured. "You can't leave me." Emmett looked carefully between us.

"Whom to help? Eddie or Bells?" He kept repeating. For the first time, Edward didn't smack Emmett upside the head for calling him Eddie.

"Eddie is sad and doesn't want Bells to leave. Bells wants to leave because she thinks she needs to think. Mhm….Sister or Brother? Princess or Prude?" Rosalie smacked him this time, saving Edward the trouble.

"Sorry Eddie. Bells can spin me. You can only read my thoughts." So he choose over powers. Of course. Emmett grabbed Edward's arms and unhooked them. Edward started cussing wildly.

"Damn it Emmett let me go!" He yelled as I tore off running upstairs to our bedroom. I grabbed a backpack and stuffed a few days worth of clothing.

"Run Bella! The monster has been unleashed!" Emmett's wild call echoed the forest.

The door swung open, a furious and panic stricken Edward on the other side. "You—Can't--Leave--Me." He said through clenched teeth.

"Edward. I'm just leaving for a few days. I'll be back."

Maybe.

"No Bella. I can't let you go. Please, don't go." The dry tears came again.

I had never seen Edward like this before. It frightened me. "Please." He kept saying over and over again.

"I have to Edward. Good bye." I walked slowly over to him, kissing him gently on the cheek and jumped out the window.

Running as fast as I could, possibly forever.

Not once looking back.

A/N: I know, most of you must hate me and Bella right now. Get over it.


	8. Perfect Woman

DISCLAIMER: I SWEAR I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**DISCLAIMER: I SWEAR I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE IS BEING STUBBORN AGAIN. **

_**A/N: Hello! I would like to thank you all for not hating me or Bella, though you may change you minds after this chapter! This chapter will kind of clear things up on how Edward fell for Bella so fast. A lot of people asked that. Well on with the show!**_

I stopped running once I reached Alaska. At least I think I was in Alaska. I smelled humans close and decided to figure out where I was at.

A big welcome sign faced behind me. "Welcome to Denali, Alaska!"

Ah, Denali. I shrugged and kept walking.

People covered in parkas and scarves stared at me awkwardly.

I wasn't wearing anything but a thin long sleeve shirt and jeans. And of course shoes.

I felt a sharp tug on my arm and smelled an unfamiliar vampire. A tall blonde vampire stood in front of me know, still grasping my arm tightly. Her eyes a dark gold.

Vegetarians.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "Get in the car." She demanded. I had no idea who she was or where she was planning on taking me.

"Why? Why should I go with you?" The vampire glared at me.

"Because your drawing attention." I looked at the locals wondering how I wasn't dead with the cold yet.

I sighed and let her pull me to a dark green Camry. A short girl was in the back seat with another girl and a male was driving. The blonde pushed me in the back seat next to the girl.

All vampires.

Just great.

I just got kidnapped by a bunch of vegetarian vampires.

"Hi! I'm Kate!" The shorter one with long blonde hair said enthusiastically.

She reminded me off Alice. "Isabella." I said stiffly. No need to be kind with kidnappers. Oh wait until daddy hears about this.

"Oh we know." The guy driving said, smiling in the review mirror. He was of a Spanish nature obviously.

"Name's Eleazer." I lifted the corners of my mouth slightly.

"Did we upset you?" The blonde asked with mock worry.

"Oh Tanya, quit being so mean. Sorry." The girl with Spanish features. "Carmen. I married to Eleazer." She smiled.

Ah, so Tanya was the kidnapper's name. "Carmen, be quiet." Tanya hissed. "Why? Jealous?" Kate hissed back.

"Of her? Please." I blew a hard breath out of my nose.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked irritated. "Isabella. Soon to be Isabella Cullen. Or Bella." Carmen said proudly.

"Isabella _Volturi_." I said through clenched teeth.

I saw Eleazer's eyes widen and Kate stiffened. "As in Volturi, Volturi?" She asked.

"Of course. Who else? And daddy will be very angry that his prized daughter was kidnapped by one of our kind." Tanya snorted.

"Kidnapped? Please. Alice sent us after you." My favorite little pixie's name caught my attention. "You know…the Cullens?" Kate nodded furiously.

"Stayed with us quite a bit in the past. Alice saw you heading this way and told us to snag you. So you wouldn't get lost. Edward misses you a lot. Hasn't let his room. Playing your "lullaby" constantly." A lump formed in throat.

"Why do they care?" I asked in a small voice. "I've been wondering the same thing." Tanya whispered.

"What is your problem?" Tanya whipped around. Murder clear in her now black eyes.

"_My_ problem? My _problem_? _My_ problem is _you_, my dear. Edward never wanted anyone. Not even me. Me! And I'm the base of the succubus myth! _No one _could claim his heart. Until he found that little girl, whatever her name was." She waved it off in dismissal. "

"Then she died in that car crash. No one really liked her. Besides Esme and Alice. But Esme loves everyone! And Alice, well is Alice. Can't help it. Edward felt terrible."

Her voice sounded a tad sad. Wow, amazing, the girl has other feelings beside hostility.

"That's why he went to Italy. And instead of dying or coming home butt hurt that your precious _daddy_ wouldn't do it, he came home with you. _You_!"

She jabbed a French tipped finger into my shoulder roughly.

" A selfish self absorbed princess who can take what ever she pleases!"

My jaw dropped, but I quickly regained my self. "How dare you speak to me like that!" I said, completely outraged.

"Why? Because no one else has the guts to tell you the truth?"

I hadn't noticed the car was stopped in front of a house until that moment. "Tell Alice I'll call her later. There is no way in hell I'm staying here!" I jumped out of the car, only to be followed by the witch who dare speak to me.

"To run home to your little Eddie? You won't have him for long. He'll realize soon that you are a tramp. You many marriages. Of course, its nothing really compared to us, but at least we have a purpose. You, you did it for glory. For the justification of being on top." She was smirking, waving her arms about.

"Well honey you got it. Aro's little princess gets what she wants doesn't she? Beautiful cars, beautiful clothes, beautiful guys! She even gets the one man that not even one of us can lure away, the world's most unavailable man ever. What's your trick, uh Isabella?"

She sneered stepping closed. I couldn't speak I was so stunned. No one, not even Jane has spoken to me like that.

"Sure isn't your looks. Your voice isn't that seductive. What is it? Your scent can't be it. Defiantly not that. Why are you so much better than us?" Tanya screamed.

"Tanya, calm down!" A new girl stepped out in front of the enraged vampire. Her hair was wavy and black, coming to her shoulders.

"Irina move. I'm not done yet. I want to know why she is better. Why she gets Edward!"

Reality hit me and what she was saying came full on. Tanya flew into the air, hovering thirty feet above the massive trees. "Oh my god!" She screeched.

"You want to know my trick?" I asked.

"I can take whatever that one person likes, what they adore, and become it! Edward wanted strong, compassionate, smart. Aro wanted power, strength and beauty. All those men wanted different things but mostly a beautiful woman with a sense of humor. I become the perfect girl." I sneered at my most hated gift.

"That is my trick! But you know what? I actually fell in love with Edward! Defiantly not what I intended to do. Oh no. You see, my game was still going. Heidi never gave up. My ranks are higher. I stopped marrying men, but this time we went for just merely capturing their hearts."

"When Edward saw me, my interest peaked and I became the perfect woman. That is why he got over her so quickly! Compared to me, she's nothing. Eleazer! Come forth." I commanded.

The scared man stepped up. And he calls himself a vampire. Ha, he should be noble and strong. Like Demetri or Edward.

"Look me in the eyes." He did so careful. A tingle shot down my spine.

"You love a compassionate woman who can cook a spicy meal. Well use to be able to. You like height and black hair. You prefer Hispanics." A look of amazement ran through the crowd.

"Now, if I wanted, I could become it. His perfect woman. But no one likes clones. Carmen obviously fulfils that duty. It's my second power. What makes me the perfect bait when fishing for Aro's meals. My husbands? Mostly food. I did what I had to do. But I refuse to play any longer. Because this siren has found her last calling. Edward. So unless you'd like to see me become your worst nightmare, you'd better shut up."

Tanya nodded weakly. I slammed her against the ground, echoing like thunder.

My phone buzzed right then. The caller id read "Alice". I growled slightly and flipped it open. "Hello?" My previous annoyance was clear in my tone.

"Bella? I just saw it. Everything. We need to talk. I'm coming up there."

_**A/N: Mwahaha! I bet you guys didn't see that coming! Bella's secret other power, why Edward feel in love so fast. How she got all those men to fall in love with her! Yes, she's devious. For you that don't quite get how she becomes the perfect woman, she'll explain it to Alice. But let me just say, Bella hasn't always looked the same as she does now. **_


	9. Pissed Off Pixie

A/N: Ok one word for you all

_**A/N: Ok one word for you all. WOW! I can't believe the response of the last chapter! It was amazing! Thank you all SO much! I love you all! MWAH! **_

**DISCLAIMER: Sigh. As much as I wish I don't own Twilight.**

I sat on the curb that turned into the Denali Clan's house. Alice's bright yellow Porsche was speeding down the road.

I sighed. Great. Just what I need.

A pissed off pixie.

I already have a terrified Barbie doll inside. At least Daddy would be proud.

I managed to scare my threat.

The Porsche screeched in next to me and the door flung open. "Get in Bella." Alice demanded. Her normal chipper voice was no where to be found.

I brushed off the dirt on my jeans and slipped in. Alice didn't even look at me. With out a word she raced off into the forest.

We drove in silence and I pondered my chances of running. I'm not scared off anyone but her. She knows how to torture me. The only one too.

"Don't even think about it Bella. You're not escaping." She said calmly. She pulled into an abandoned parking lot. "Out. No running." She demanded, still using that eerily calm voice.

I stepped out cautiously. She was sitting on the hood, dangling her legs off the edge. I almost forgot how short she was.

"Why Bella? Why did you even come?" She asked, staring into space. "No, wait I know the answer. Part of the game. You thought America would have the fresh bait. Untouched by Heidi. But I don't get why you stayed."

I winced. I hated the way she put it. Even if it were true.

"Because I love Edward. Because I love you! And Emmett and Esme…I have loved Carlisle for a while." I smiled slightly. "Even Jasper and Rosalie!"

Alice turned on me. "Quit lying. Why did you stay? Why did you except to Edward's proposal? I thought it was just capturing hearts now. Not marriage. Too complicated."

Her eyes were coal black and slits. Pure deadly. For one of the first times in my immortal life, I was scared.

"I'm not lying! I swear! It's the first time its even happened." Alice's throat bobbed as she swallowed deeply.

"How does it work? The whole perfect woman thing?" I sighed. "I'm not quite sure. But when I find someone of interest…I can change my self. My attitude, my voice, my appearance…"

I crossed my arms, afraid of what may come next. She still seemed too calm.

"Strange. So is this you…or someone else?" She gestured to me.

"You see Edward was a special case. When I looked him in the eyes, my power kicked in. He started to fall in love with me instantly. But I didn't change. Well my temper went down quite a bit… But other than that…I stayed the same. I'm truly his perfect girl."

Alice sighed heavily. "But isn't that unfair that he is technically in love with you by your gift?" I shook my head.

"No. You see I can undo the transformation as easily as I can put it on. I took it off after a week. I felt bad. I really liked him, it didn't seem fair." I shrugged.

"Are you going to tell Edward?" I asked in a small voice. "He already knows. He saw it all through thoughts." I cringed. Oh god. I just blew it.

"Alice, does he hate me?" She snorted. An unexpected notion I wasn't expecting.

"Please, that boy couldn't hate you if he tried. He is really upset, more than before. Which I am very angry with you about that. You have no idea how horrible he got. It was Allison all over again." She smiled sadly.

"Do you want me to take you home?" She whispered. "Thanks Alice. Can you drive slow though? I still need to think."

Alice's bell like laughter, a thing I needed most, brightened the atmosphere. "Sure."

A branch crunched and I stiffened. "Isabella?" The girls from the Denali clan were standing by a tree. Eleazer hid behind Carmen.

I believe I saw a blonde spoof of hair behind him. Psh. Coward.

"We wanted to say sorry for kidnapping you." Kate said shyly. Irina pushed Tanya out behind Eleazer.

"And I wanted to say sorry for snapping at you." I smirked.

"Suck ups." Alice muttered. I stifled my laughter. They all shot her looks of amazement and horror.

"What? You really think kidnapping her because I told you to and Tanya being her normal jealous self would get you in trouble with the Volturi." She rolled her now topaz eyes.

"Please, if that were the case, I'd be dead. Do you know how many times I've kidnapped her to play dress up and go shopping? Or thrown shoes—" I cut her off.

"Or vases. Or wrenches." Alice smiled and the looks of horror just grew bigger on the Denali's.

"Right. Because she wanted to leave? Yeah, I'd be dead. Bella isn't like that. She isn't so uppity like the rest of royalty."

I smiled my dazzling royalty smile as Aro liked to put it.

"Like Jane. Of course she will just torture you before she'd report you. Perhaps Alec or Heidi. Maybe Felix. Defiantly Demetri." They calmed slightly.

"Well we must go. See you later Kate!" Alice called sliding gracefully into the car.

"Good bye. Don't worry. Your all safe. But if Tanya keeps that jealously rampage up when I'm around, we may have issues." I winked but Tanya stiffened.

"Ready to face the family?" I gulped.

"No way." She laughed again.

"Too bad. Why are you scared? They love you." I looked carefully at her.

"Exactly."

_**A/N: This was just kind of a chapter to explain what was going on and how her power worked and all. I also really need a beta because no matter how many times I go over a chapter, I seem to miss things. Anyone interested?**_


	10. Reunited

DISCLAIMER: Seriously, Don't the always make you depressed

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, Don't the always make you depressed? Having to say, 'I Don't Own Twilight!' Over and over again? Just rub it in our faces why don't you!**

Chapter 10

The ride home was quite. Alice was probably letting me think about my way of apologizing to everyone. Or in my state of mind, how I was going to escape. The familiar drive was suddenly there.

Laughing in my face on how short I would have to plan left. The green trees that flashed by were like stop lights. Green means go.

Go.

Go.

_Go. _

They kept telling me. Mocking me endlessly.

Why couldn't God make trees red or at least yellow? Like that would slow Alice down though. She seemed thrilled to get home.

Insane pixie. I'm wondering if Emmett's slipping her what he's having. Or maybe she's Speed Racer's long lost sister.

The Cullen's house came into view far too early. It was like a beacon, the finish line to my unwanted race.

A bouncing Emmett stood on the porch, peering over the tree tops. Of course, he'd be the only one out there.

Oh wait, Jasper's behind Emmett. Most likely waiting for Alice though. I'm still unwanted. I just know it. Carlisle and Esme stepped out too now. It was like a welcome back party.

The only ones missing were the touchy Rosalie and the one I hurt the most. Edward. I could hear my song playing from our room.

I mean, _his_ room. And the soft sobbing.

He must not believe that I'm back. I don't believe I'm back. It's absurd. I came back to the one place I don't belong. What an idiot I am. Alice's car halted and I froze. "Welcome home." She whispered and stepped out. Emmett came running off the steps.

"Princess Isa-belly!" He screamed. I was so scared of what to come I couldn't even roll my eyes at the pitiful nickname.

Emmett lifted me out, hugging me fiercely. "Belly never leave Emmy again." He murmured childishly. I started laughing. A comic relief.

"Alright Emmett, put me down." He sighed grumpily but put me down. Esme hugged me fiercely. "Honey, your always welcome here. Never doubt it." She whispered.

Guilt struck threw me like a wrecking ball to a building. Jasper gave me a sad look but mouthed a "Good". Alice smirked, guessing what he was feeling.

Carlisle gave me a hug after Esme did. "Remember, I know your secrets." He said sneakily. I pulled away shocked. "Not like I would tell though. Just thought you should know." He smiled jokingly.

I glared at him and brought his medical bag. "You spill anything and this bag is going in the bottom of the Pacific Ocean."

Carlisle glared at me and Emmett burst out laughing. "She threatened Carlisle!" I rolled my eyes and as I did I caught Edward's curtain brush slightly to the side. It reminded me of my painful duty and my shoulders shrugged.

"Go to him." Carlisle's tone was gentle and loving. I smiled, only for it to form a grimace. The Cullens parted like the red sea, only well a white sea. Alice blew me a kiss and whispered a good luck.

I took a unneeded deep breath. The front door was already open, saving me time. Again, those stupid little things that made my time fly by.

Rosalie was standing by the stairs. Her eyes a deadly dark gold and her position tense. Rosalie's nostrils flared. "Hello Rosalie." I said quietly.

She snorted and tensed for a fight. My body automatically tensed too. My muscles rippled and I crouched slightly. "Is Edward upstairs?" I asked the question, even if I knew the answer.

"Do you really have to ask? He hasn't left since you did. It's _your_ fault his suicidal again!" She hissed. I winced at the suicidal part, not releasing it had gotten that far.

"She was gone for two days Rosalie. Let her go." Alice commanded, full authority ringing in her voice.

"Two days too long. I hate seeing him like that! I don't want to see him like that again! You know her power too Alice. Don't fake it! How can you trust that….that…_thing_!"

My mouth popped open at her statement. "Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen!" Esme said in shock. Wow, long name. "What? Its true! Who knows who she'll decide to play with! Maybe she'll go after one of those _dogs_ next!"

What?! A _werewolf_! My taste is way better than that. "Like she could really date a dog. They smell horrible!" Emmett scoffed. Emmett walked straight up to his wife and picked her up.

"Emmett! Put me down!" She growled. I took my chance to run and took off up the stairs. I froze at the door, scared silly. For one of the first times in my vampire life.

I slowly knocked on the door. "Go. Away. Alice." He mumbled. I chuckled slightly at the thought of me being Alice. I heard his breath completely stop. I ignored his rudeness and let myself in.

He was laying on the bed, his face burrowed in the pillow. "Alice?" He asked uncertainly. I sighed. "Hello Edward." I said quietly. His head shot up and he flipped around.

"Bella?" He asked, like I was a mirage. "Hi. I know you probably don't want to see me right now but I just want to say--." I couldn't finish.

Because he put his arms around me and was hugging me tightly. "Don't. You. Ever. Leave. Me. Again." He said sharply. The shock wore off but I didn't move.

"You're not mad? You don't want to never see my face again? You really want me?" I asked quietly. He pulled back, black fire raging in his eyes.

"What? Of course I want you! I don't care what you've done in the past. I just care about you're future and me being in it. So what, you've been married a lot. Well so has Rosalie and Emmett. Sure it's the same person…. I don't care Bella. I just want _you_." He said sounding so sure of his self.

"I told you!" Alice shouted from downstairs. I chuckled softly. "So….I'm yours? Forever?" I asked slowly. Not as sure of myself as he was.

"If that's what you want. Always."

He said, love and adoration so strong, more than anytime than before. With any of my many marriages, never have I seen that.

So strong.

So pure.

So…_right_.

True. Nothing that strong could be false. True love. My own words over powered me. Truth and realization rushed threw my veins that hadn't been used in one thousand years. My epiphany was stronger than I anticipated.

My lips crashed onto his, catching him by surprise. He was quick to respond making it deeper. The no need for help was needed most at this moment.

Because I found a new favorite flavor. Better than bison, mountain lion, grizzly bear, anything at all.

The sweet taste of true love reunited.

_**A/N: Aw! How sweet! I know, I'm terrible. I left you guys hanging for way too long. Drama at school and well just school in general absorb most of my time. But, I finally got to work and made a pretty good chapter. I like this one the best I think. Tell me what you all think! **_


	11. The Ceremony

_A/N…..OK…OK…I know. I've been terrible. Again. I left you all hanging for waaaayyyy too long. My deepest apologies….Buttt……I would also love to thank you all for the replies you still left! I actually reached a 100 in my absence, it's amazing. Anyways, continuing with the story that was long forgotten. ___

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Unfortunately, Stephenie Meyer does. ******

Tears that could not form really did attempt to try. They really, _really_ tried. The world kind of blurred around me. All I saw was white and pink and black. And tawny gold. Maybe that was because I was staring into Edward's eyes as I slowly walked along the thin white silk material.

He had a smile that could light up Las Vegas for a year plastered onto his face. I felt my face mirror it, the grin almost hurting my face. I saw Alice to the side of my view, smiling just the same. I also saw she was crying those very determined tears too. I couldn't see Esme, but I could hear her. She too, was being an emotional woman.

The soft silk dress felt like a stream's water pouring over me. The air smelled like the meadow I could imagine the stream would be placed. Freesia, roses, lilies, orange, and all the people's scents mixed in too. It was absolutely divine. A treat for the nose.

My veil hung loosely over my dark auburn curls, shimmering with the small speckles of glitter embedded into it. It looked like my skin in the sunlight.

Yet the sunlight was not out, the full moon shined ever so brightly on us. It made us Cullens look even more exotic than usual.

Today, if you haven't noticed…Is my wedding day. My 257 wedding. My smile became one showing no teeth. A grim, yet happy smile. My last wedding.

I saw Tanya standing near the alter smiling nervously. I winked at her, trying hard not to laugh when she let out a sigh which I assumed was air she'd been holding for a very long time. After what seemed like the longest time I've ever endured I reached the end of the aisle. Edward took my hand, kissing it slowly. I heard a soft aw in the audience. Many humans from the town had been invited. High school friends of their, Allison's parents, the people from the hospital. Almost the entire town was here.

Alice and Esme had done a marvelous job decorating and all. I had done too many weddings I didn't want anything to do with this one. Well, you know what I mean.

The minister smiled at us and began the ceremony. I did something vampires almost never did. I spaced out. I was staring at Edward the entire time, not even hearing him when he repeated several times, "Do you Isabella Marie Volturi, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen as your lawful wedded husband?" I felt a bobby pin smack my in the nose and I turned to look at Emmett.

His eyes were wide and innocent. "It wasn't me! Blame the pixie!" He whispered so the humans wouldn't hear. Alice was standing at the bottom of the gazebo they had rented, glaring at me. I glared back when the minister repeated himself. "Oh. Oh my. I'm sorry. Yes. I do." I said, stumbling over my words, a thing uncommon for me. "I do." I whispered. Edward grinned at me and the minister sighed. "Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Volturi to be your lawful wedded wife?" He asked. I then realized how much of a mouthful our names must be. It almost made me giggle.

Edward squeezed my hand. "I do." He said, smoothly and quietly. Mr. Weber, the minister, nodded. "You may kiss the bride." We burst into smiles and Edward pulled me into his arms, lifting me up to kiss me. "Ow, ow!" I heard Emmett call.

"I'm killing your brother later." I murmured against his lips. He softly chuckled and put me down. The meadow burst into cheers. We ran, human pace, down the aisle, laughing the entire way to the house. Our audience followed us, joining in on our happiness. It was party time.


	12. Rotten Tomatoes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight for the millionth time! (Don't you think they just make us put these to rub it in our faces just a little bit more?? I do.)**

_A/N: I would like to thank my brand-new beta, wishful star, for taking the time to do this the incredibly hard way through facebook because DocX hates me. Much love. _

APOV (Yep, switching it up a bit)

I sighed heavily in content, watching my new sister-in-law twirl gracefully with my brother. They dominated the dance floor in a fashion not even Rosalie could manage. They seemed to glow, radiate with their ever-lasting love and excitement.

I leaned against a wall, holding a glass of champagne I had no intention of actually swallowing. It was for show, making the humans happy. Though I could see the chief of police, Charlie Swan, eyeing me carefully. He must have excused it because it was a wedding and the fact that I haven't taken one sip yet. I winked and he seemed to relax, drifting away into the crowd.

Bella's laughter caught my attention. I snapped my head in their direction, watching Edward dip her low to the ground. A soft applause burst from the crowd as their first dance as husband and wife ended. He brought her into an upright position and smiled, she was giggling. He gave her a soft kiss on her temple and led her to me.

I pushed myself off the wall gently, smiling brightly. "Bella!" I squealed, pulling her into my arms. She laughed at me, hugging me tightly. "Thank you so much Alice. For everything." She whispered. I squeezed her tighter, tighter than I normally would with my vampire strength. "Anytime Sis." hoping she would hear the emotion I felt towards her. I pushed her off of me into Edward's arms. "Go dance. Have a ball." I said, winking. She smiled brightly before turning back to her new husband. Edward winked back at me before turning his attention back onto Bella, twirling her back into the crowd.

My Jasper walked up to me, give me a soft smile. I let him pull me into his arms, melting into his arms. "You've done fabulous Alice." He said, looking at the crowd. "I know." I said looking at the beautiful decorations I had put together, grinning. Of course I did a fabulous job, I was Alice Cullen, I always did a fabulous job. He chuckled in my ear. "Everyone hear is joyous, it's almost too much to bear. Even Allison's parents." Jasper nodded to the aging couple as they watched Edward twirl Bella with a soft, remembering smile.

Caroline, Allison's mother, had tears in her eyes. She must have been imagining her daughter in Bella's place. "Good." I said, taking my husband's hand. "Let's go dance!" I said.

Jasper grinned, letting me take him to the dance floor. Jasper was always gentle with me, softly turning me in a graceful circle. I giggled and let him lead me across the dance floor. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing too, Rosalie sending me a soft smile. Emmett held a low thumbs up at me and gave Rosalie an elaborate dip. Always the show off of the family.

Once the song ended, Jasper went to get his dance with Bella before it was too late. I felt a little tap on my shoulder and smiled as I knew what my brother was about to say. "Hello Alice. May I have this dance?" He asked, taking my small hands and leading me onto the dance floor beside our other halves.  
I smiled a sweet innocent smile as he twirled me around and into his arms.  
"why yes, my handsome brother, you may have the honour of this dance." I giggled.  
He laughed in my hair, and started to glide me across the dance floor.  
Edward and I had danced many times like this, for every wedding he had to attend for me and Rosalie, and we had always managed to dance the one dance where he he would twirl me around. It made me smile to think that it was now his turn, it was now his wedding we were dancing at  
I/ Edward. You seem really happy./i I thought to him.

He smirked, not saying a word. It was the best answer. I didn't think words could have described how he felt really. Edward loved to twirl me because I giggled every time he did. He must have felt like I was his little sister, being maybe twelve, because of the way he danced with me. It didn't really bother me; it was fun really. All little girls loved to dance with their big brother's, didn't they!

When the melody of the song finally ended, the overpowering stench of rotten tomatoes took over the room. I pulled away from Edward and looked around furiously, wanting to know what was going on. Everyone seemed oblivious except the vampires. None of the humans could smell it. It didn't surprise me considering we had exceptionally better senses than them.

I quickly turned back to my brother.  
"Edward?" I asked him lowly, seeing him on ends. "What is that stench?" I asked. Our family and the Denali's were making their our way as quickly as they could without making scene. "Come on Alice." Edward said, letting me go from our dancing position. I followed him through the house, into the garage. Carlisle must have given the humans an excuse on why we were all leaving.

I leaned against my Porsche, closing my eyes in concentration. I couldn't see anything, just blurs. Nothing. I couldn't see the future clearly. I opened my eyes in shock, looking at Edward who was staring at me in horror.

"You…can't see?" He muttered. I gulped, shaking my head.  
"What's going on Edward?" Carlisle asked, being the last in the room. Jasper slinked to my side, taking a protective stance beside me. Protecting me from an invisible threat. "Alice can't see anything." Rosalie said, worry edging her voice. "I recognized that smell." She said, tensing. I had never seen Rosalie tensed by a smell before. Bella nodded. "So did I."

"So did Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and I." Edward said tensely.  
"it smells like wet dog's!" jasper said, his nose scrunching up at the stench.

"It's the werewolves. The ones we ran into when we first came to Forks." Emmett stood up straighter, suddenly remembering. That would make sense; it was probably why Jasper and I didn't recognize it. "It's the descendants." Rosalie said, coming to stand beside Edward.

"The ones Bella ran into." Bella shuddered but kept her stance. She looked strong and brave. She didn't cower into Edward's side, but she looked like a leader. Maybe all those years as a prized Volturi member did that. I smiled at her bravery.

"Werewolves?" Kate asked warily. Making her presence known.  
"Those are legends. Didn't they kill them all off years ago?" Eleazer asked. Edward shook his head. "No. They're more of shape shifter…they just chose the form of a wolf." Edward explained. It didn't seem to settle the look on anyone's faces.

"Why are they here?" Esme asked quietly. "I don't know." Edward said, taking Bella's hand. "Then let's go find out." I said, standing up. Everyone looked at me in shock. "Alice. They are volatile creatures." Jasper said to me lowly. "They could kill us all." He said to me. "So we let our human guests stay alone with them?" I raised an eyebrow at everyone questioningly.

No one objected. No one even spoke. I smirked, knowing I had won the argument, pushing myself from Jasper's grasp. "Well then its settled. Let's go." I said, walking back to the door. "Alice!" Esme cried. "Esme, really. We'll be fine." I said with a smile, though I had no clue if that was true. But they always seemed to trust my knowledge, put too much faith in me. So why wouldn't they listen now?

Edward gave me a steady glare and I walked out to the guests. It only took a few seconds before Jasper was behind me clasping onto my hand for dear life along with Bella and Edward following close behind. I smiled to myself as everyone else came along slowly.  
When we turned the corner, the stench grew stronger. I almost gagged if that was possible, the smell was that bad. That's when I saw them. Ten tall and tanned males staring at us in a cocky and determined sort, almost challenging us to step forward.

_A/N: Yay! Wolf pack makes another debut. Ha ha. And I decided to change it up a bit with it being in Alice's point of view. I may do her again or another character because they are fun to play with! :D And I couldn't make Edward and Bella's wedding so simple and carefree…Someone had to come and play  
R&R_


	13. And It Just Keeps Coming

_**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews!! Keep 'im coming! I know, I'm a total hypocrite. I tell everyone to keep updating and do it quick yet I myself take **__**forever.**__** So…since I'm trying to break all my bad habits (god is it hard) I'll add it to my list (Y'all better love me!) Read on! **_

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, Not Bob's, Only Stephenie's. **

**BPOV**

I stared at the wolves, matching their confident, cocky looks. Sweeping my gaze along the pack, something caught my eye. One of the males wasn't a male at all. The wolf had sharp, female features and chin length black hair that covered her face like a silk curtain. She had plump lips and wide dark eyes that held an arrogant look.

Who would have thought? A female werewolf.

"Who is your coven leader?" The wolf in front asked. Unlike the others, he was calm and sure. "We don't have a coven leader. We're a family." Carlisle said, stepping forward. "I'm the father, not the coven leader." The wolves exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen…I assume you are Ephraim Black's grandson?" I didn't know who Ephraim Black was but apparently he was an old pack master or something. The leader and another wolf glanced at each other. "No. I'm Sam Uley. This is Jacob," He took the shoulder of the boy he had looked at, "Ephraim's grandson."

Jasper beside me twisted his head slightly, which I've noticed he did when he didn't understand something. "Then, pardon me; shouldn't he be the pack master…the Alpha?" Jasper asked, his voice becoming stiff and general-like.

Sam Uley's face grew dark. "I offered Jacob the place and he refused. He remains my beta." Sam said. Jacob was watching us with slight disgust…until he reached me. If I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have noticed his eyes opening one-third of an inch wider, his mouth slipping one-fourth of the way open. I panicked; I wasn't using my power…was I?

Edward growled then stopped, looking at me, then back at Jacob. Oh god, I was! Stop Bella! Stop! Stop! Stop!

Using my gift can be fun and all but never on werewolves, because then they imprint. And imprints can't be reversed. Ever.

"We caught a vampire on our territory a few months ago but we chased her off. Come to find later she did belong to you. Well she does now." One of the bulkier werewolves said, staring at me with pure disgust.

I wasn't paying attention to him though, I was doing my best to shut my power off before he imprinted on me. Before _any _of them imprinted on me.

I ducked my head, not showing my eyes, just listening to the conversation now because they couldn't look me in the eyes. "Ah, yes, we had some family issues and well now Bella is one of us. But no worries, Sam, we have told her the rules and our promise to you and your pack." Carlisle said reassuringly.

"Sam." Jacob whispered. I don't know how I knew, but I did. His voice was friendly, playful and carefree. "I need to talk to you." I glanced up to see them nodding, asking for a moment as they walked away. "Sam…um…Bella? Yeah Bella, she's special. I was looking at her and then my eyes hit hers and suddenly she changed. And I…I almost imprinted I think…I don't know. But she looked away and she changed again. It's like only when you look her in the eyes." Jacob whispered although we could hear. I looked up at Edward in fear, was this bad?

He held up his free hand, motioning for me not to worry. He was a mind reader, he would know. Unless he lied but I hardly see why Edward would lie like that. Sam and Jacob returned, both looking curiously grim. "What do you do Bella?" Sam asked gently.

"Jacob saw your hair go red, like this one here," He jutted his chin to Edward, "And you're face morph, in the tiniest ways." So I was close to what Jacob considered his perfect woman, only with Edward's hair and miniscule facial differences. "I do shift. Into one's perfect mate." I whispered, tilting my head up so I could lock my eyes onto his.

Sam's eyes widened and he whispered a name, Emily, before shaking his head and I ducked my head down. "Wow." He said, his calm tone gone. "Bella promises no harm." Alice said confidently in her cheery voice. "I've seen it." Sam tilted his head. "Psychic." She said proudly. All the wolves exchanged looks.

"Sam, may we talk about this some other time? We do have a wedding to host and I feel so horrible leaving all those people in their alone while we carry on." Esme said politely. No one could refuse Esme. She was just too darn nice.

"Of course Mrs. Cullen." Sam ducked his head and turned to take his leave with his pack. "Ah my dear Isabella! So sorry we are late." A familiar, joyous voice called from behind us. I froze, sniffing the air, almost gagging at the wolf scent but picked up some familiar scents too.

Slowly, I turned to see a substantially large group of vampires, some smiling, some smirking, some with a look of dead boredom, excuse the pun. "No." I whispered, wishing they would disappear. Me, the werewolves shouldn't have problem with, but them, oh them we had some issues.

The leader of the large group held out his arms, dressed unusually for him, in a dark black suit, no robe, smiling brilliantly, his red eyes shining. "Come give father a hug."

A/N MWAHAHAHA ok, ok yeah I know I keep leaving you on a cliffy but it's just too much fun! LOL R&R and I swear by the Angel I'll have the next one up by Saturday :D


	14. Thriller

_A/N: Haha I told you!! See….breaking bad habits isn't that hard…somewhat lol Here you go. _

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight, Mortal Instruments, or Michael Jackson. :D (haha bet yur scared!)**

**BPOV:**

I plastered a smile on my face, edging my way to my father's arms. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back, burning cold holes along with smoldering daggers. Aro hugged me tight, thanking God that he couldn't read my thoughts. "You look unhappy my daughter. It is your wedding day! What has caused you grief?" Aro asked me, frowning slightly. Ah, but he could read my face like an open book.

"We….were having some minor issues." I said slowly, carefully placing my words. "What, the smell?" Jane muttered, frowning. She wore a dress the color of her robe, her eyes carefully concealed by sunglasses.

"Yes, Isabella, what is that awful smell?" Caius asked, sniffing the air with distaste. I heard a grunt from one of the wolves followed by a "Look who's talking." I wanted so badly to turn and glare but I kept my cool.

"Young man? Who are you?" Aro asked, pointing to one of the smaller, slighter wolves. His eyes widened, staring at father. "Embry." He said, watching the other members with caution. "Embry, my son, what an unusual name. What year were you born?" He asked, him tilting his head. I glanced back, realizing in shock what he thought. He thought the tanned muscular men were vampires. Oh no.

"Father, please. It is not a matter of importance. How about we go and take our dance? You did miss me walking down the aisle. And you and Carlisle here can catch up." I said, waving my hand over to Carlisle who smiled. "Hello old friend." He said in a cheerful manor.

"Ah Carlisle! How it has been so long. Yes, why don't we go do that? Embry and I shall speak later." Aro winked at Embry before gliding towards the reception. I snatched Jane's arm, pulling her back. She snarled, hissing like a cat that had water dumped on her. "No eating my guests, no torturing my guests, keep the shades on if you want to keep your head on, got me?" I said in her ear in a cold, low voice. She growled, snatching her arm back.

"Whatever you say Princess Isabella." She snapped, floating away from me quickly. I sighed heavily, watching as she disappeared into the crowd of humans that would be toys for her. "Why doesn't she get smacked?" Emmett complained loudly. Alice giggled and I glared. "She'd bit me. Or hit me back." I said warily, knowing all too well what she was capable of. Emmett pouted, heading for the food table to pulverize carrots again as he found entertaining earlier in the day.

Sam walked back over to me, motioning for a moment. I sighed, biting my lip before walking over. "Yes?" I whispered lowly. "Who is that…or they?" Sam asked, looking over my shoulder. "My family, the Volturi. Also known as the one group of people not to piss off if you prefer your pretty little heads on those tanned shoulders of yours." I said, patting Sam's shoulders. I could see he was resisting the urge to flinch at my cold hands as I from his burning skin.

Fire and ice just don't miss safely.

"Will they harm the humans?" Sam asked slowly, staring at my twirling guests. "No. They all promised and I've never seen any of them break a promise in my many, many years." I guaranteed. _Now, you, my furry friends, are a different story._ I thought.

"How old are you?" The female asked bluntly. "Leah." Sam snapped at her and but she didn't shrink away from the Alpha's firm tone. It made her more confident. "No it's fine." I assured him. The girl—Leah—stared at me for moment. "Let's just say I've been around since the Dead Sea was a lake who was feeling a little poorly."

_**(haha yes, I so stole that from Mortal Instruments, from Magnus when Clary asks how old he is. Lol I love the books and the saying fit. I may have misquoted it a bit, it's not verbatim.)**_

Leah raised her eyebrow, seeming to be counting in her head. "I'm a little over a thousand. I think. Give or take a few years." I shrugged and all their eyes almost exploded from their heads. "So trust me when I say those people are safe." Sam nodded numbly, staring at me in total shock before leaving with his pack.

"Come, come dance with me." Edward whispered, tugging at my hand. I smiled at him, letting him take me out to the floor as we twisted around gracefully, my eyes staying on any Italians I could see. No screams or whispers of follow me or don't you smell appetizing came from the crowd. Well, at least the vampire half any ways.

"Let me see my little sister. It's my turn damn it!" Emmett said from behind me. I laughed, Edward dipping me low so I could see him. Emmett smiled at me in a giant goofy way. "You're upside down." He said. "Thank you Captain Obvious." I said back, Edward snapping me back up. He handed me to Emmett, muttering about going to track down Rosalie before she blew up the gazebo because she didn't get her dance in.

"And a one, two, three, one, two, three, dip!" Emmett kept reciting, randomly dipping me to where the tiara on my head scrapped the floor. He was moving rapidly, repeating that over and over like his mantra. "Mwahahaha I steal you." He cackled, spinning me wildly away from the direction Edward and gone it. "Emmett!" I laughed, watching the room spin like I was on a child's ride.

We bumped into someone and Emmett whined like a little boy. I turned to see an aggravated Rosalie and a smirking Edward. "I'm sorry Emmett. You're kidnapping plans didn't work as well as you planned." I said, snickering. He took in a great big amount of unnecessary air and started spinning me again. "One, two, three, one two, three, one, two, four! Oh bet you didn't expect that. Ha-ha! Wee dip!" He said, making me laugh uncontrollably. It was a good thing I didn't need air!

People watched us in amusement, laughing and pointing. We swirled by Alice, holding a video camera. Damn that girl. "Ok, ready…we're going to make this amazing. Follow my lead. You ever hear of Michael Jackson?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed dramatically. "Ok, never mind about him. Can you moonwalk?" Again, he lost me completely. "Geez Bella! You don't know anything!"

I shrugged and he smiled wickedly. "Ok, I'm going to spin you really fast. Keep spinning like a ballerina, ok? Then when I whisper when, fall backwards." My eyes widened. Oh no, this sounds awful already. "Um…ok?" I said nervously.

"Wait! No! I have…an idea. Use your power, but restrict it to where only I can see my perfect chick, ok?" Emmett said excitedly. Sure, I could do that…but why? I looked in his eyes anyways, feeling my body morph. The knowledge of how to fix cars, curl my hair to perfection, do the tango and thriller all came quickly. "Now…dance when the music comes on. "He said to me, smiling.

Suddenly Alice was gone and the music was stopped. "Ready?" Emmett whispered and music began to play. Wolves howling began to echo in the music and people looked around wildly. "_It's close to midnight…..and something evil's lurking in the dark…"_

Some people began laughing and suddenly, my power took over and me and Emmett separated. I know saw that we were standing in the middle of the dance floor where no one was. The moves came easily and people began clapping and laughing hysterically, a few people running out to join us. _"Cause it's the thriller! Thriller night and no one is going to save you from the beast about to strike…"_

I was laughing, feeling so happy and carefree I couldn't remember when I had ever let myself go like this. I could see Edward in the crowd, clapping and laughing, Alice running out to join us. Rosalie, the one who almost never smiled, was laughing so hard she was doubled over.

At the end we had half the guests dancing and Emmett began moon walking…ah so that was what he was talking. He spun in a circle, his hands freezing for a second before he through them up, balancing on his toes and his head thrown back like a howling wolf. "Ohhhhh!" he shouted, the crowd erupting into laughter.

Emmett laughed, coming over to hug me. "Thanks for the entertainment. I never get to have fun at weddings." He said before running to a dying Rosalie, her sliding slowly down a pillar she had been leaning on. Wow. Unexpected.

"That was wonderful." Edward said, laughing in my hair, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Where'd you learn that dance?" He asked. I smirked. "Oh just something I picked up on from Emmett."

A/N: Hahahah that was so fun to write. Lol I wasn't in a particular grouchy or upset mood so I couldn't write all dramatic and stuff haha soooo I went for fluffy. Blame the espresso from Starbucks. Lol R&R and I'll update faster!!


End file.
